The Maltesers Prank
by AJ Tomb Raider
Summary: Title may change. First crack!fic! Never fall asleep when your brother is eating maltesers. You'll live to regret it.


Ok, this is officially the daftest thing I've written yet. Basically, I was watching TV with my friend **CraZyPshyChoLadY** the other day, and an old maltesers advert came on. For some reason I am unable to explain, I got an image in my head of two of the TMNT going through a similar event to the one in the advert. So with a little persuasion from my friend, I decided to write it out.

For anyone who doesn't know what maltesers are, they are quite possibly one of the best snacks ever to be invented. They're popular in the UK, Canada, and several other countries. One thing all the adverts for them have in common (at least the UK adverts) is that they make the actors do silly things after or just as they're eating them. If you'd like to see the advert that inspired this fic, you can find it on Youtube by typing "maltesers advert boyfriends" in the search box. I tried adding the link in here, but for some reason it won't work. Sorry.

Also, for anyone waiting for the next chapter of Leo's Reflection, don't worry. I haven't abandoned the fic, I'm simply having some difficulty with writing chapter 3. Rest assured I am still intending to finish the story.

Anyway, I'll just leave you with my fist attempt at a crack!fic. enjoy.

**Warning: contains sillyness and OOCness  
><strong>

Disclaimer: TMNT belong to Eastman and Laird. Maltesers belong to Mars Inc.

* * *

><p><span>The Maltesers Prank<span>

It had been a good evening at April's apartment. She, the turtles and Casey had been having a small party together to celebrate her birthday (Splinter had a cold, so he stayed home). They had watched some funny movies, played some daft games (Mikey's idea), and of course had eaten way too much cake. Now they were at the stage where things were wrapping up, and people were starting to drift off. Currently, Leo was making everyone some decaff tea, Donnie was setting up April's new computer software, and Raph and Mikey were snoozing on the sofa. The birthday girl was currently helping herself to a box of chocolates her aunt had sent from Canada.

"Hey, you guys want to try these?" she asked, holding the box out to the turtles.

"Sure. Thanks April." smiled Donnie, taking a chocolate from the box. As the turtle ate the round sweet, he noticed something odd about its texture. The smooth chocolate was only around the outside of the sweet, while the inside seemed to have a lot of holes in it, like it was full of bubbles. Whatever this stuff was, it was good.

"Hey, April?" he asked her. "What kind of chocolates are these?"

"Maltesers." the redhead replied, moving to give Leo some. "My aunt says they're really popular in Canada."

Trying the sweets for himself, Leo quickly agreed that it was a good creation. As the three friends helped themselves to more, the blue turtle looked over to his two sleeping brothers. He didn't know why, but for some strange reason he wanted to do something to them. That really wasn't like him.

"Hey, do you two wanna do something silly?" he found himself asking.

"Like what?" replied his purple brother.

"I dunno." he sighed. "Just something. Preferably involving those two over there." he said, pointing over to the sleeping turtles.

As they thought about what they could do to their brothers, a sudden idea came to April's mind. walking back to where her presents were, she quietly opened the bag of makeup she'd received from her sister.

"How about we try the makeup kit?" she asked the boys. Normally she was too sensible for something like this, but a combination of maltesers and wine from Casey had awakened her mischievous side.

Swiftly joining their friend in the living room, Leo and Donnie each took a selection of makeup from the bag, before moving over two their unsuspecting victims.

Leo was the one to make the first move. Opening a bottle electric blue nail polish, he started to paint on Raph's nails, while Donnie did the same to Mikey with a bottle of baby pink. April meanwhile, was busy drawing on the orange ninja with an eyeliner pen, being careful not to wake him. When she was finished, she moved to Raph's face, while the two turtles went to look at blush powders.

As they continued to give makeovers, Casey came into the apartment, having left his cell phone behind.

"Hey, guys? Have you seen my..." he fell silent when he realised what the trio were up to. Grinning, he quickly walked over and grabbed a tube of raspberry lipstick. No one stopped him from joining in; as long as he kept quiet, the guy could do what he liked.

When they had used at least one of each type of makeup, they all stood back to admire their handy work. It wasn't a pretty site. Raph now had bright raspberry shaded lips, matching blush powder and eye shadow, electric blue nails and a picture of a unicorn on his head, drawn with the eyeliner.

Mikey had been given baby pink nails, pink lips, orange blush powder, silver eye shadow and a series of musical notes written on his forehead.

The group couldn't suppress their giggles. despite their 'best efforts', the two now looked uglier than they had done before. switching on her new camera, April took a few quick snapshots of the Sleeping Beauties, fully intending to use them as blackmail later.

"Hmmm," sighed Leo. Now that the makeovers were finished, they had nothing to do. And yet, he felt they were only leaving the job half done...

"What is it Leo?" Donnie enquired.

"Something's missing." the blue turtle said. "I'm not sure what, but I know there's something else we need to do to them."

Pondering for a few moments, Donnie quickly came up with a solution to their dilemma. With Casey's help, the purple ninja carefully turned Mikey onto his right side, so that he was leaning into Raph. Catching on to their plan, April put the camera down and gently tilted the red turtle's head to rest his chin on his brothers head. To make it look less awkward, they then lifted Mikey's left leg over Raph's, while the latter's arm was draped over the other's shell.

Picking up the camera, Leo was about to take a new picture, when their 'models' began to stir. _No no no! Not now!_ he thought, as the four of them all froze in panic.

They needn't have worried. Instead of waking, the two actually snuggle up even more! Mikey moved his leg further across Raph's lap, which left him almost lying on his brother, while Raph's arm moved to clutch his brother's shoulder. His head tilted down slightly, with his opened mouth now hovering over Mikey's nose.

"Oh god!" the blue ninja grinned, taking advantage of his brothers' actions to take more pictures. "This is perfect!"

"I wonder how long it'll be before they wake up." Donnie thought aloud, looking at the two with glee.

"Dunno," said April, settling herself on the floor by the TV. "More maltesers?"

"Sure. Thanks." Sitting down with their red haired friend, the guys decided to finish off the chocolate while they waited.

They didn't need to wait very long. After about 10 minutes, Raph started to drift back into consciousness. At first, he was a little confused as to what woke him. He thought he could hear laughing in the background. _Probably some comedy on TV,_ he thought, not bothering to open his eyes and check. He also felt as though he was trapped under something heavy, but he put that down to his drowsiness. Yawning loudly, he adjusted his position slightly, intending to go back to sleep. However, as he made to closed his mouth, his lips met with something strange. Something...scaly...with air coming out of it.

_Eh? What the shell?_ opening his eyes, what Raph saw almost gave him a heart attack. There, lying on his plastron, was a deeply asleep Mikey, with heavily applied makeup, and his nose in his mouth!

Pulling away sharply, the red ninja tried to get out from under his brother. Unfortunately, his movements jostled Mikey into awakening. As the orange turtle looked up to see why his pillow was moving, he came face to face with an angry, terrifying version of his aggressive brother. It took him about five more seconds to comprehend the position they were both in.

Letting out his famous high-pitched scream, Mikey joined in his brother's efforts to untangle themselves. In doing so, they somehow became more tangled up, to the point where they both fell right off the sofa, crashing heavily onto the floor. Groaning, they were finally able to separate themselves, albeit with bad headaches now.

"What the shell do you think you're doing Mikey?" shouted Raph, obviously angry at how he had awoken.

"What do you mean?" cried Mikey, rubbing his head. "I didn't do anything! You're the one that's messing about!"

"Yeah, right! So how come _you're_ the one lying on _me_?"

"How should I know? You probably did it yourself, like you did your makeover!"

"Makeover? What makeover? You're the one with the makeo-" he suddenly cut himself off as he realised the laughter was still present. slowly, the two turtles looked up, only to find Leo, Donnie, April and Casey falling over each other in laughter, an empty chocolate box at their feet.

"Did you guys...?" Mikey asked, slowly putting the pieces together.

"Haha! Yo-you, you should've seen..." Donnie could hardly get his words out, he was laughing so hard. "You should've seen your faces! Haha!"

"You guys...look so...so...ridiculous!" wheezed Leo, as he tried to control his breathing.

The red and orange turtles could only gape open mouthed at their friends and brothers. How could they do this to them?

"Why I aught to..." growled the hot-head angrily.

"Hey, don't blame us." laughed April happily. "Blame whatever it is they put in the chocolates. They just encourage naughtiness!"

"What about you Casey?" he asked his best friend. How dare he take part in this!

"Wh-what she said." the human grinned cheekily.

Unable to contain his rage, Raph stood up and headed into the bathroom to try and wash the blue colouring off his nails. Mikey on the other hand was glaring at his so called 'mature' brothers as he made his way to the kitchen.

"This isn't over." He threatened them, reaching for a wash cloth. "I'll get you guys back for this."

"Not if you want us to send the photos we took to everyone we know." smiled Leo, holding up the camera triumphantly.

As Mikey tried to think of a way to destroy the photos, the group heard an almighty scream coming from the bathroom. Obviously Raph had just seen himself in the mirror...

* * *

><p>Well, that's it folks! I hope you found this amusing to read. Remember that any flames sent in reviews will be used to roast camping goodies!<p>

Once again, thank you for reading, and thank you **CraZyPshyChoLadY** for convincing me to write this.

AJ Tomb Raider


End file.
